


Snowball Fight

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: The group of friends have a snowball fight
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Snowball Fight

**There is cursing in this one. This is pure mayhem but I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**Team 1** \- Kat, Spot, Blink, Albert, Specs, Buttons, Les, Smalls, Tommy Boy

**Team 2** \- Jack, Race, Mush, Finch, Romeo, Elmer, Davey, JoJo, Henry

It was a yearly tradition that they all looked forward to. When the first big snowfall fell in the city, the group would descend upon Central Park and have a big snowball fight. The group of 18 were divided so that couples (or brothers) weren’t on the same team. 

“Men,” a throat cleared to his left. “And women, we gather here for war. Every one of you has prepared for war and though it’s tragic, someone of us will not make it home.”

Jack walked between the two lines giving his speech, stoic and hands behind his back as he marched. Kat merely rolled her eyes as some of their friends heckled him. “It’s a snowball fight, not war, Jack.” 

“He’s been practicing this speech since snow was even mentioned in the forecast.” Kat called, as her husband gave her a look. 

“Troops!” Jack whistled, getting their attention as the heckling and discussion stopped. “You’re not couples on this battlefield, you’re all enemies and this is war. Spot, explain the rules.” 

Spot joined Jack on his pacing. “Men and women, we’re here for an epic snowball fight. We are here to see which team is superior. You will have tenminutes to make as many snowballs as possible before we battle. Every man for themselves then we battle until the last man is standing. Any questions?” 

“Timeout zone?” Kat crossed her arms, giving her husband and brother-in-law a look. 

The timeout zone was something they instituted a few years back for anyone who got a little overzealous. At one time or another, all of them had spent time in the zone. “Bench over there. Crutchie will be there and he’ll keep track of penalty time. Any other questions?” 

“How long do we gotta be out here for?” Smalls asked, looking between her brothers. “Are you trying to freeze us to death?” 

Jack looked at Spot. They both chuckled at their little sister’s whining. “Until the last man stands.” 

“Alright y’all - let’s blitz them so we can get this done and over with.” Smalls gave her team a look as a few of them agreed. 

Spot gave his sister a look. “Any other questions?”

“We doing safe zones?” Blink called, raising his hand. 

Spot gave him a look, rolling his eyes. “Not this year. Besides too many people crowded into them to avoid getting hit and that’s the whole point of a snowball fight. Any other questions?” 

“What if the timeout zone is overcrowded like it was last year?” Crutchie asked that one as a few groans escaped the group. 

The previous year was awful - couples ganged up with one another to fight the battle. At one point Jack, Kat, Spot, and Race were the only ones not in the timeout zone. 

“If it gets too crowded, then we’ll call a timeout and cool our jets.” Spot said, looking up and down the line. “Albert and Finch, no repeat of last year.” 

Albert gave Spot a look. “Hey we weren’t the only ones that did it.” 

“But you’re the ones I’m calling out. Stay away from each other.” Spot gave them both a look. “Any other questions?” 

Tommy Boy raised his hand as Spot nodded at him. “We’re getting hot chocolate after this right?” 

Jack chuckled, at the many questions that were being asked. Spot groaned loudly, his patience running thin. “YES NOW ANYMORE QUESTIONS RELATED TO THE GAME?” 

Silence met them as Jack dismissed them. Kat and Spot led their group to the east side of the park while Jack and Race led their group to the west. 

Once they were all huddled up, Jack yelled ten minutes and they got to work. Typically the two were team captains as their teams changed every year. 

“What’s the plan for Team Spat?” Albert asked, clapping his hands together as he and the rest of the team gathered around Kat and Spot. 

Spot leaned his head in, pointing out the strategy as everyone nodded. There were a few questions as Kat and Spot went over the plan they had devised a few weeks ago. The two took the epic snowball fight more seriously than their counterparts. 

Meanwhile in Jack and Race’s group, their group looked to their fearless leader who shrugged and grinned. “Every man for themselves. Just pelted people as fast as you can.” 

Crutchie blew a whistle when the ten minutes was up. Jack, Race, Spot, and Kat met Crutchie in the middle of the field. Crutchie gave them a look. “Now I want a clean match. No wiley ways out of either team. Shake hands and the match will begin on my whistle.” 

The four exchanged handshakes, glaring at their significant other. “May the best men and women win.”

The two teams faced each other, putting on their most intimidating faces, glaring at the competition. Crutchie stood, shaking his head at the antics of his friends before sharply blowing the whistle. Snowballs flew in either direction as shouts of being hit or victory were soon heard. 

“Dammit.” Kat cussed, hurling another snowball in the direction of her husband only to miss, as Spot came up to her and whispered something in her ear. She grinned at him, nodding. 

Kat dropped the snowball she was holding, stalking across enemy lines up to her husband and threw her arms around him before passionately kissing him. Spot followed behind her, showering snowballs at him. Kat pulled back and walked over to Spot’s side with a satisfied grin. 

Crutchie’s sharp whistle blew loudly as all play came to a halt. “Jack, Kat, and Spot all to the timeout zone!” 

Spot and Kat high-fived, laughing. “So worth it.”

The three stalked over to the timeout zone, sitting on the bench with their arms crossed as they watched the action in front of them. “What was that?” 

“That was us getting you back for hitting us.” Kat gave him a look, stretching out her shoulder where a violent snowball had hit. “Damn, why do you have to have such a wicked throw?” 

Jack laughed, shrugging. “Did you forget I played baseball in college?” 

The lightbulb clicked over Kat and Spot’s heads. “Oh yea . . . kinda did forget about that.” 

“So what's the strategy behind that?” Jack asked, giving the two a look, while watching Race throw a wicked ball towards Albert. 

Spot chuckled. “Can’t beat them . . . join them.” 

Crutchie watched the three. “Your time is up. Again, no wiley ways you three.” 

They all turned to him with a grin, holding up their hands. “Yes, dad.” 

Letting the two walk ahead of her, Kat bent down and scooped up some snow, forming it into a perfect snowball before lobbing it at Jack’s back, perfect hit. She giggled, watching him turn around and run towards her, causing her to shriek loudly. 

Jack tackled her in the snow as Spot shook his head continuing on his way back to his team. He took a moment to survey the field, looking for a tall blonde. He could hear his laugh as he attacked his best friend. Scooping down, he grabbed his own handful of snow, forming it into a snowball, sneaking back over to enemy lines. 

“Pssst . . . he’s behind the tree in the corner.” Spot looked behind him with a grin. Finch stood there with his own snowball. “He’s made Albie his target.” 

Spot grinned, looking at his friend. “I’ll take Race, you take Albie?” 

Finch grinned as the two snuck up to their significant other. Finch blitzed Albie while Spot merely snuck up behind Race and stuffed snow down his coat, eliciting a girlie scream to escape Race’s mouth. 

Spot took off running backwards, watching Race do a jig to get the snow out of his coat. “Remember who you’re going home with Conlon!” 

Blink and Mush were violently throwing off handed insults at one another while pelting the other with snowballs. Spot laughed watching Blink tackle Mush into the snow before shoving a handful of snow into his face. 

Meanwhile, Romeo and Elmer had ganged up on Specs and Buttons, each person throwing as many snowballs as possible, only to have one of the many hit a target, though many of the targeted snowballs actually hit their own teammate. 

Davey watched the battlefield with a cocked eyebrow at the pure mayhem that was in front of him. His eyes zeroed in on Les, along with Tommy Boy and Smalls, who were sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and bombarded snowballs at Jojo and Henry, who’s yelps and screams made Davey laugh. 

Soon he felt a snowball pelt his back before a few more were added in quick succession. Whipping around, he got another snowball in the face, eyes wide. “Thought we were friends, Kelly.” 

She laughed, throwing her head back as she threw another snowball in his direction. “Not on the battlefield, we aren’t. Besides, my husband said it best, every man for themselves.” 

“Then why is Jack standing beside you?” Davey asked, giving her a look. 

She bent down, grabbed more snow before shaping it into the perfect snowball. “He may have said that you were in la la land. But the throwing of the snowball was alllllllll me.” 

“Better watch your back, Plums.” He called, leaning down and grabbing his own snowball. 

Throwing her snowball at him, she cocked an eyebrow at him, holding up a gloved hand. “It’s been Kelly for the last 18 months, David. Mind your manners.” 

“Hey our team captain is in trouble.” Someone called as she heard rushing of feet come up behind her, a flurry of snowballs in the air in Davey’s direction. “Get him, guys!” 

A snowball was hurled towards his chest, throwing him off balance as he lost his footing and fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion. Katherine put her hand up, looking at her friends on either side. “I say it’s a victory for Team SPAT. Are we all in agreement?” 

An excited cheer went up, as they all looked at Spot and Jack for the official call. “I’m okay with conceding.” 

Spot offered a hand to Jack, as he eagerly shook on it. “Well played, my friend.” 

“Hot chocolate?” Spot asked, as Jack nodded. The losing team had to buy the winning team hot chocolate as a prize. 

Jack watched everyone start to walk off their battlefield with a grin. Kat laced her arms around his waist, leaning into him, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek. “Well played, captain.” 

“Well played, major.” He pulled her into his arms, before dipping her to place a kiss on her lips. All of their friends, by that point, had noticed the two weren’t following behind, and had stopped and catcalled Jack as he dipped her. 

Pulling her up, Jack grinned at her before pressing another kiss to her lips. “Well play, Jack, well played.”   


He grinned, holding out his hand for her to grab. “All in a day's work.” 

The two walked to where their friends were waiting. Spot and Race walking to their side. “Do you really gotta make a scene in the park?” 

Kat bent down, grabbing a handful of snow, giving Race a look. “Do you really not know how to keep your mouth shut?” 

She lunged for him, knocking him off his feet. A oomph came from both of their mouths before she shoved snow down his shirt. “Maybe that’ll teach you to keep your mouth shut?” 

“The only way that’ll happen . . .” Race trailed off, looking over at Spot with a suggestive look on his face. 

Kat groaned, grabbing another handful of snow, pushing it in his face, before getting to her feet. “Spot, come get your fiancé. . . he’s running his mouth again.” 

Spot held a hand down for Race, giving him a look. “Why do you have to always rile her up?” 

“Because it’s fun.” Race grinned, bouncing on his toes. “Let’s go! Hot chocolate waits for no one.” 

Kat gave Spot a look. “Are you sure it’s okay for him to have anymore sugar?” 

“He’ll crash and burn tonight. It’s the one night of the year that he doesn’t talk in his sleep.” Spot grinned, lacing his fingers with Race’s as they started to make their way out of the park. 

The group of friends grinned at each other, reflecting on what a great day it had been. Yearly traditions were truly the best as they got to act like five year olds for a bit while running around in the freshly laid snow. Jack grinned to himself as he squeezed Kat’s hand. Yes, his team had lost but in the end, he won by having a great partner by his side.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
